


For Dom

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah had never thought about it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Dom

There for Dom. There for Dom. There because they both would like that, yes, please, and with much nudity, if it's not too much trouble. And why not? There because Dom says he'd like them, too, and wasn't sharing the first thing they taught in school? Adult sharing. Adult sharing tastes like sex, little Hobbits.

Billy on Dom's right and Elijah on his left and Dom shirtless on his back. Sort of weird, because Elijah had never seen Billy kiss...well...anything. Elijah had never seen Billy's eyes go a shade of dark green that seemed to translate from Scottish to English as sex. He hadn't thought _threesome_ when he agreed to come home with them. He had thought, well, sex with Dom. And, um, Billy would... Well, sex with Dom as well, but not a threesome, right? Watching, then? Oops. Missed that part. Because they were both on Dom already, wetting his chest with roving, adoring tongues.

Weird to smell Billy's cologne and catch the tang of Billy's taste on Dom's skin, weird to have their tongues and lips so close. And, um, Elijah had to stop and look down, because he was sure that was Billy's hand down between Billy's thighs, rubbing at the front of his jeans, and he was sure that tensing flex beneath the black of Billy's shirt was from the arousal already stiff and demanding in his body. Sex with Dom sex with Dom sex with... 

Billy's lips closed around Dom's nipple, sucked hard, and Elijah caught a flash of white that made Dom stiffen and whimper. Elijah could all but feel that pearly hardness on his own skin, and the newness of the feeling distracted him completely. He forced his attention back in line and skittered a line of kisses up Dom's throat, his head bunking Billy's. Dom had a single handful of brown and a single handful of sandy-brown.

Back on Dom's tummy, Billy drew circles around his navel, and sneakily Elijah moved to do the same, invading Billy's space. Well, hell, if they'd got this far... And the thought made his cock throb, fucking hell. The swollen head nudged his fly: Billy Billy Billy. They crept closer to each other around Dom's bellybutton. Elijah wished he knew what Billy was thinking.

And then he moved and his tongue brushed the side of Billy's back up the center of Dom's chest--instead of following that line, they were following each other's tongues, leaving wet with abandon, tongues nudging. When Billy's tongue curled, confused and hesitating, to the corner of Elijah's mouth, Elijah felt a sound crest in his throat. Before he could control himself he'd wrapped a hand around Billy's throat and pulled them together, plunging his tongue into Billy's mouth and kissing him hard. Their chins brushed Dom's stomach, lips smacking loudly, together, apart, together, apart.

Dom stiffened. "Guys?"

Billy's hands were in Elijah's hair, then groping his shirt, then trying to haul him part and parcel over Dom's body so that they could get closer. Elijah clambered over Dom carefully, kneeing his way without poking or prodding anything sensitive. He all but fell on Billy. Billy, who was practically eating his mouth and tongue, Billy who smelled like the best combination of _sex_ and _man_ that Elijah had ever smelled.

"Christ," Billy gasped into Elijah's neck, biting and then sucking the flesh to soothe it, though all that accomplished was making the hurt stand on its toes and become more noticeable. Elijah's cock decided that was just fine, thank you. Elijah's shirt was ripped off in as much as that was possible under the laws of physics, and he went for Billy's a heartbeat later. 

He sunk his teeth into Billy's shoulder, fingers jerking the stupidmotherfucking button on Billy's pants, then waged a short but bloody war with the teeth of the zipper, then shoved his fingers under the waistband of Billy's boxers, gripped the curve of that tight, small ass and hauled that body against his, pushing their erections together.

"Gonna fuck you," Billy growled into Elijah's mouth, um, and yeah, well, more into his throat, because Billy was practically down his--

"God, yes. Fuck me _fuck me_." Elijah spluttered on the words, didn't care, didn't care, didn't care--

"Uhhh. _Guys_?"

Oops.

Elijah faltered. Billy's hands were pulling his pants off, the right was gripping his cock, was pulling and brushing the soft pad of a thumb over the blood-red tip. He winceshuddered, gripped Billy's arms, drowned in the musky sex smell trapped between their bodies. "B-Bills... Dom..."

By the time Billy noticed it was too late. They were treated to a view of half naked Dom's backside just before he slammed the door behind him.

"Er," said Billy.

Elijah was still throbbing in Billy's grip. "So." 

"He'll get over it?"

Beat of hesitation. "I'm sure."

"Right then." Billy pushed Elijah onto his back and Elijah's legs wrapped around Billy's waist. 

Beyond the muffled sounds of their bodies, both men heard the television in the next room switch on.


End file.
